


Drift Compatible

by MamaSpaceDust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (off screen), Amputation, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Injury, Mech Fights, Pacific Rim AU, Team as Family, These children shouldn't be operating a mech, and everything that comes with them, eventually, missing person, siblings are important, whether you were born with them or they picked you up from the trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSpaceDust/pseuds/MamaSpaceDust
Summary: With the frequency of Kaiju increasing constantly, Earth's military forces create a Jaeger more powerful than any other before it. The catch is it needs five compatible people to pilot it.Can the team come together fast enough to combat this threat, or will Earth be left without its strongest defenders.A.k.a. Is the real monster the Kaiju or their inability to communicate?





	1. Kerberos

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished Voltron, which means I can finally start a fix without it being ruined three weeks later when a new season comes out... And I also rewatched Pacific Rim and am absolutely sure this has been done before, but I haven't read it so hopefully it isn't too similar to anything else out there?
> 
> Anyway, this isn't really set too much in either universe. All the characters will be from Voltron, with maybe a few mentions of canon Jaegers if I'm too lazy to make them up. But it's not really following the story of Pacific rim too closely (obviously) so it's not necessary to have watched it previously (although I highly recommend it, I'm not sure about elsewhere but it's on UK Netflix right now) or to have too much knowledge. 
> 
> As a quick run down-  
> -The world is being invaded by monsters called Kaiju by slipping through a rift in the Marianas Trench.   
> -To combat said monsters (think aquatic Godzilla with more variation, I highly recommend googling them because they look super cool) the world's militaries built giant Mechs called Jaegers, piloted by two or more pilots by 'drifting'.  
> -Drifting is basically plugging your brain into the jaeger so that you can control it as though it were your own, as in, you move your left arm so does the jaeger etc.  
> -The number of Kaiju slipping through the rift is increasing as time goes on, as expected, this is making people nervous.
> 
> Alright, enjoy everyone! And if you have any more questions feel free to ask in the comments and I'll do my best to answer!

The first time that Keith drifted with someone he held his breath, as prepared as possible for the rush of memories which surged through the link. What he hadn't been prepared for was the overwhelming feeling of support as suddenly he wasn't alone in his own head.

Sharing his mind with Shiro was a little like sharing a room with your older brother, or he assumed so at least. The space seemed so small at first, almost oppressive in its closeness, and they clashed occasionally, but they worked well together, displaying the kind of synchronicity usually only found between family members. It didn't take long for Shiro to start jokingly calling him his little brother.

Their first few drifts were test runs, allowing Keith to fully get a grasp of the controls despite him insisting that he was ready for a real fight. Shiro just laughed and told him not to rush himself; the day would come when he got a chance to show what he could do, but for now Shiro was still piloting Exalted Champion with Matt, the other man waiting for Keith to be ready before officially retiring to the research department, claiming he'd had enough excitement for several lifetimes.

Finally, once their superiors believed that Keith was just about ready for his first mission, he was sent into the nearby town to collect his suit, custom-made by a team of experts who had been relocated to support the Garrison. He was just making his way back to the base when his phone rang, Shiro's ringtone piercing the silence of the streets.

"Hey Shiro, I'm just on my way back, about to get on my bike now." Keith tucked his phone between his shoulder and his cheek as he stowed the suit, careful not to screw it up too much as he attempted to fit it in the small storage area on the back of his bike.

The sound of muffled voices on the other end of the line caught Keith's attention, but he didn't have any time to question it before Shiro's half-distracted voice cut through the line, "Alright Keith. Listen, we've just had an alarm go off, looks like we're going to be called up since Serpant Ace is still grounded from that category four a few weeks back." He huffed as he moved things around in the background, a sure-fire sign that he had forgotten where he left his helmet once again.

"It's on top of your wardrobe." Keith automatically offered, pausing for a moment as Shiro's words caught up with him. "Oh, I- I can be back in twenty minutes, but-"

"Don't worry about it Keith," Shiro cut him off, his voice strained as he reached up to grab his helmet, "we need to launch now, and Matt says he wants to say one last goodbye to the old boy before he goes."

Flustered, Keith tripped over his words, "I-I'm sorry, Shiro, I should be there. I should-"

"Keith, Keith, shh, it's fine." Keith could almost hear Shiro's infuriating dad smile through the phone. "You're not even officially on the roster yet, and like I said, Matt wants one more shot before he retires to his life of beakers and clipboards." Matt's indignant shout from the background put the smile back on Keith's face.

"Alright," he conceded, swinging one leg over his bike and settling himself, "good luck out there, I'll be in the control room as soon as I can be."

"I'll warn Iverson." Shiro laughed down the line at him before hanging up, Matt still ranting in the background.

Keith slid his phone back into his pocket, sighing as he began to make his way back to the base, and if he slipped a little above the speed limit then who was really going to stop him? This whole area was practically abandoned.

It took him about fifteen minutes to make it back to base, just in time to watch as Exalted Champion was leaving its hanger. Even now Keith couldn't help but gawp as it cleared the immediate area around the Garrison with just a few steps, the ground shaking beneath his feet as he leapt off his bike and sprinted towards the control room, head still turned so he could watch the hulking silver mech disappear into the distance.

Several people almost stopped him on the way, wondering why a teenager was running around the halls, but once they caught sight of his face they let him through. There were some advantages of being known as the youngest jaeger pilot ever, and he'd take a little staring at meals if it allowed him to push his way to the front of the crowd easier.

"I'm here." He huffed, leaning over to brace himself as he forced air back into his lungs.

"Nice of you to show up, Kogane." Keith snapped to attention as Iverson's growl cut through the room. "Although there was really no reason to wear yourself out quite this much, nothing's going to happen for at least another five minutes." He peered down at Keith, one eyebrow arching suspiciously, "And I had better not hear that you were speeding on your way here, the last thing I need is a pilot dying in a stupid traffic accident."

"Of course not, Sir." Keith plastered on what he hoped was a reassuring smile until Iverson turned away, quickly making his way over to one of the only familiar faces he saw gathered around. "Pidge!" He half-whispered as he leaned close to the younger girl, "What's happening?"

Pidge turned to look at him, exasperation at his exhaustion obvious even as she began to fill him in, "Something slipped through the rift, we're thinking it's a category three from the size but no one's been able too get a good read on it. It keeps disappearing from the scans."

Keith hummed, that didn't sound good but if it was only a category three then Shiro and Matt shouldn't have any problem handling it, and from the sound of it Matt might even get some fun research materials from it for his first official day in the lab. "What about Shiro and Matt?"

"Textbook drift, zero problems and everything's going smoothly." Pidge shot him a look through her curtain of hair, "Stop worrying, they've done this so many times before they could probably do it in their sleep."

"I know, but with Serpant Ace still being repaired and Saffron Hyena posted in Hong Kong, the nearest backup is too far away to be any real help. I just..." He drifted off, refusing to meet Pidge's gaze as she glanced up at him.

"Look, I get it, you're worried. But you need to trust them." She patted Keith's arm awkwardly, "Stressing yourself out over this won't do them any good, you need to keep your head cool."

"You're right, I'm okay." He reassured her, turning back to watch the display in front of them where Veronica was assisting Shiro and Matt to manoeuvre into the best position, Iverson hovering by her shoulder.

"Alright Champion, looks like it's closing in fast. Expect aquatic based, and keep an eye out for whatever's causing it to skip around the scanners, if you can take that out we can offer you more support from here." Veronica's clear voice cut through the chaos of the room, everyone settling into their positions as they prepared for the fight to begin.

"Roger that, Garrison. We're prepared to engage." Shiro's voice filtered through the speakers, distorted slightly by the electronics.

After that things moved quickly, almost too fast for Keith to keep up, although he knew that if he had been in the thick of things with Shiro he would have had an easier time keeping his focus. Instead he could only watch as the dot representing the kaiju, designated 'Kerberos', jumped around the screen, appearing behind Exalted Champion when it was least expected. Despite this, things seemed to be going fairly well until Matt let out a loud scream, Shiro cursing through the comms as he tried to get Matt's attention.

"Something's wrong." Veronica ground out, fingers flying across the screen as she tried to find the source of the problem from so far away, "Shit- Champion, come in, please respond!"

Iverson pushed forwards, grabbing the mic from her hands to add his weight to the command, "Shirogane, Holt, Report! What's happening?"

Seconds ticked by with nothing but heavy breathing and muffled curses, dragging into what felt like hours until finally Shiro's voice cut through the tension, "We're here. Pretty much our whole left side was taken out, Matt's out cold and he looks bad. I- I'm going to eject him, send a chopper in for recovery."

"No, Shiro!" Keith couldn't help himself, he stepped forward into the no-man's land between the control panel and the gathered onlookers, earning himself a reproachful look from Iverson before he was pulled back by Pidge, an equally desperate expression darkening her features. And how couldn't it? This had just become a suicide mission; Shiro was going to sacrifice himself to get Matt out of there.

"Message received, Champion. Choppers will be there as soon as it's safe for pickup." Iverson nodded to someone to Keith's left and there was a sudden rush of motion. Keith ignored it all, watching in horror as he clutched at Pidge's hand, not even questioning its presence in his own.

"Commander! You can't-!" Keith couldn't hold himself back, catching Iverson's eye with an angry look.

"I can Kogane, and I will." Iverson seemed to deflate, eyes softening for just a moment, "Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but we both know that nothing is going to stop him now. All we can do is offer what support we can from here; reinforcements have already been called, all we can do is wait."

Keith deflated, sagging against the console behind him with Pidge against his side, "Yes, Sir. I understand."

"Good." Iverson turned to the screen, face twisted back into his patented frown as he focussed on what was happening, "How are things looking?"

Veronica groaned, "About as good as possible, Sir. Life signs from Holt's pod are a little shaky, but stable enough to hold for rescue, and Shirogane is luring Kerberos away surprisingly well considering he is piloting alone."

"Alright, tell Shirogane to keep moving, if we can get the damn thing far enough away from the pod he might be able to eject too with minimal risk." Iverson was once again leaning over her shoulder, taking in the screen before him like it was a particularly difficult puzzle he needed to solve.

"Roger that, Sir." Veronica nodded before turning to address Shiro once again, back snapping ramrod straight as a loud tearing noise pierced through the speakers, followed by a scream Keith refused to believe was Shiro despite there being no other explanations.

"Champion! Shiro! Come in! Your vitals are spiking, what happened?" Veronica's voice was deceptively calm as she tried to reach Shiro, her eyes darting around the screen desperately for something resembling an answer.

"I'm here, but I took a bad hit, I don't think we'll be making it any further, Champion's pretty much dead in the water." Shiro sounded like he was speaking through gritted teeth, his voice somehow both wet and hoarse at the same time. "How's Matt? Is he safe?"

"He's okay, just worry about yourself. Choppers are on their way, can you eject?"

"I-I don't know, things are pretty mangled in here." There was the sound of shuffling, followed by a huge sigh of relief. "Looks like it's good, I'm ejecting. Wish me luck."

Everyone in the room held their collective breath, waiting for news of any kind. After a beat Veronica let out a breath, "They're both safely ejected, vitals good. Choppers are ten minutes out."

"Now we wait." Iverson muttered, arms crossing before him as he stared at the two men's vital signs. "And hope the pods are small enough the damn Kaiju doesn't notice them."

"I-I can't see it on the scans, I don't have eyes on Kerberos." Veronica's usually unflappable calm slipping as she attempted to locate the Kaiju, eyes widening further as something happened on the screen before her. "Sir, the-the pods are gone, I can't locate them."

Iverson growled, grabbing for a radio on his belt, "Rescue team, how far out are you? I need eyes on the targets NOW!"

"A few minutes out, Sir, we'll be within sight soon, we'll keep you posted." A voice crackled through the radio.

The next few minutes were excruciating, Pidge clinging to Keith's side with one of his arms wrapped around her small frame until her father came sprinting into the room, at which point she all but launched herself at the older man. Keith just kept his eyes locked on the radio in Iverson's hands, he was pretty sure that if it wasn't necessary for the mission the commander would have crushed it considering how white his knuckles were.

"Sir? We've got a visual on the battle zone now, moving to last known coordinates." The voice buzzed through the radio once more, Keith flinching at the sudden noise in the silent room.

"What can you see, rescue team?" Iverson frowned, his eyebrows creasing together as he stared down at the radio.

"We've got a visual on a pod, Sir. But..."

"What, rescue team? What is it?"

"There's nothing else here, Sir. Both the other pod and the Kaiju are gone."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's chapter one, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. I'm going to try for a weekly update schedule but I'll let you guys know if that changes. Also, I wrote that last part whilst listening to The Rains of Castemere, so you can blame Game of Thrones for it, it's not my fault I swear. 
> 
> I'm going to try to keep a running list of everyone's Jaegers (obviously they'll eventually be in Voltron, but there will still be others around soooo) 
> 
> Jaegers---
> 
> Exalted Champion- Matt and Shiro (and Keith)  
> Serpant Ace- Unknown Pilots  
> Saffron Hyena- Unknown Pilots
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think! It's been a while so I might be a bit off my game, so comments are appreciated!


	2. Arcadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, this time from Lance's perspective with a generous sprinkling of Hunk.  
> Also, I really wasn't planning on Veronica being this involved in the story, but it just kind of happened. So that's a thing now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time Lance drifted with someone he felt absolutely confident that they would succeed. After all, Hunk was at his side and everything had just _worked_ between them before, ever since they were assigned each other as roommates in the academy. They rarely fought, never without a really good reason, and they just  _understood_ each other.

So when they were called out of classes one day, lead into an administrator's office where a stern looking woman who introduced herself as General Sanda explained what they were being asked to consider, Lance had zero doubts that they would be amazing.

As Lance knew, bad things never happened when the two of them were together, in fact, quite the opposite had happened. Apparently their instructors had picked up on their close bond and had recommended them for the Jaeger pilots programme. They would be kept on at the academy, trained by specialised instructors until they were deemed ready for transfer to the Garrison. Hunk had some reservations at first, but they soon folded under the weight of Lance's excitement, the both of them agreeing to begin training immediately.

Training was tough, especially for two cadets who had been predominantly focused on ranged weapons, but eventually the movements became second nature and everything just seemed to click into place. It was around this time, when everything seemed to be picking up again for the two of them, that the Kerberos incident happened.

An unpredictable, untraceable Kaiju that took out Exalted Champion and then disappeared without a trace, taking one of its pilots with it and leaving the other in the infirmary for months. When the news had dropped Lance had immediately called his sister, digging for more details which she reluctantly gave, swearing that the only reason she did so was because he was a part of the programme too now and deserved to know the risks.

Apparently the Kaiju had blipped around the Jaeger, leaving the pilots practically blind with no chance of backup, before unceremoniously tearing it to pieces and forcing the two pilots to eject. Only one pod was retrieved, the one holding Shirogane, who was now in the infirmary in a barely stable condition. The locations of both the Kaiju and Matt Holt's pod were unknown, although the area was still being scanned regularly for any signs of life, and as far as anyone could tell the Kaiju had fled back through the rift, taking Matt with it.

"What? It went back through the rift?" Lance flinched as his volume rose, casting a quick glance around the room for any potential eavesdroppers before dropping back to a whisper, "Has that ever happened before?"

Veronica's put upon sigh barely covered her exhaustion "Not as far as we know, maybe before we were tracking them, but since then... Nothing. But then again, there's never been a Kaiju that could hide from our scanners before either."

"Which means, what? They're evolving? Adapting? Learning?"

"I don't know Lance, there's really not much more to tell you without a body for the research department to study. Not that I should be telling you any of this anyway-"

Lance cut her off with a quiet chuckle, "It's fine, I'd have found out soon enough anyway. They reckon we'll be transferred to the Garrison within the next month or so."

"Really?" Veronica's voice picked up a little, Lance could almost convince himself he'd gotten her to smile. "That's great Lance, it's been too long since I've seen you. Mom was saying you've grown again, but I refuse to believe it until I see you for myself."

"Well, you'd better believe it. I bet I'm even taller than you now." Lance descended into giggles at his sister's vehement disagreement, grinning fondly into the phone as she continued to rant, "Hey 'Ronnie?"

Veronica cut off suddenly at the sound of his voice, pausing for a moment before responding, "Yeah, Lance?"

"I'm- I'm really glad you're going to be there. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Lance. I- one second." Voices filtered through the phone's speaker, probably muffled by Veronica's hand since Lance can't make anything out. "Sorry, Lance, I've got to go, we're running another mission to comb the area and they need me in the control room. But I'll speak to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, of course, you go help save the world." He grins at nothing, hoping somehow Veronica'll hear it in his voice. "I'll be there soon to help."

"Love you, dork."

"Love you too."

\-------------------

It turns out that Lance was being a little conservative with his estimates (something he had never been accused of before) because only two weeks later they were packing their things and on their way to the Garrison.

They really didn't have much in the way of personal items, and everything else would be provided to them by the Garrison, so they lugged their bags full of photos, a couple of spare sets of clothes, and the handheld game console Lance had somehow managed to sneak into the Academy out to the helicopter that would take them to their new home and settled in for a long flight.

A few hours later they found themselves stepping out into a heavy rainstorm, the kind which would have usually had them sprinting for the nearest cover. Instead the two of them could only stare up at the sheer enormity of the building in front of them.

Lance could practically feel Hunk's resolve cracking beneath the pressure he was feeling so he turned to his friend, slapping him on the back to grab his attention before wrapping the arm around his wide shoulders.

"We finally made it, Buddy. All that work, all those hours in the gym, all of it lead to this!" He spun in a circle, dragging the other man with him. "And just imagine, once we've saved the world we'll be heroes. There'll be ladies lining up down the block just to meet us!" He grinned, feeling victorious as he teased a matching expression from Hunk.

"I don't know about that..." Hunk mumbled, one hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head nervously. "Maybe for you, but-"

"Nah, man, have you seen yourself recently." Hunk flushed, prompting Lance to laugh brightly. "I'm just saying, your parents knew what they were doing when they gave you that name, you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Hunk shoved at him, but the nervous jitter that had been present in his eyes before was gone, replaced with soft affection and excitement. "Come on, we're already soaked. If we wait any longer they're not going to let us in a Jaeger because they'll think we've gone insane."

Hunk hooked an arm around his shoulder, dragging him towards the nearest door even as Lance grumbled under his breath about how anyone who did this would have to be at least a little insane, and wouldn't it just make them more qualified if they were.

Shushing him, Hunk nudged him through the door, both of them finding themselves in something which resembled a reception area, but without any of the warmness that was usually used to soothe away the worries of whoever was waiting there. No one seemed to be at the desk, but Lance caught sight of a small bell and rang it enthusiastically, flashing a grin at Hunk.

It didn't take long for a harried-looking face to pop out from what seemed to be a small office in the back, eyebrows furrowed as they looked them over before recognition suddenly bloomed on the man's face, "Ah, you must be the new pilots. Sorry, they're running a mission right now so no one radioed down to let me know you'd landed." The man wheeled himself out of the doorway in an office chair, revealing a supportive leg brace for a moment before taking his place behind the desk.

"It's no problem, man." Lance glanced down at his soaking form before looking back up to meet the other man's eyes, "But you could make it up to us if you've got some towels or something around here?"

"I, uh-" The man made an abortive movement to stand up before seeming to remember his leg with a wince and instead leaning down awkwardly to look around under the desk, "Sorry about this, I don't usually work the desk but, as you can probably tell, I'm not at my best right now so I offered to cover for a friend of mine. It's her niece's birthday so I figured, what harm could it do?" His voice was muffled by the desk as he continued to search beneath it, coming back up with a couple of thin blankets in his hands.

"Thanks." Hunk grinned at him as he took the blankets, passing one to Lance before wrapping the other around his shoulders with a pleased shiver. Lance rubbed at his hair irritably, it'd probably be an awful mess after this but at least it wouldn't be dripping in his eyes.

"So what do you normally do when you're not a leg down?" Lance asked, curiosity getting the better of him as he wrapped himself in the blanket with a happy sigh, revelling in the relative warmth.

"Oh, I'm one of the combat instructors. Technically I'm also on standby to pilot one of the helicopters but it's rare that they need me in the field so I mostly spend my time putting people like you through their paces." He grinned at the two boys wickedly, eyes glinting as he nudged at his glasses. "So we'll probably be seeing quite a lot of each other."

As usual, Hunk was weak in the face of a potential new friend, stepping forward with a hand extended to shake as he formally introduced himself, "Well, I'm Hunk, and that's Lance." He gestured back at Lance who waved cheerfully, "We're looking forward to working with you."

The man laughed, accepting Hunk's hand to shake, "Adam. It's always nice to see new faces around here, after a while you get sick of seeing the same people over and over again." He paused, considering for a moment before continuing, "Although, we have had more people than usual coming in recently, I reckon something's going on."

That was enough to catch Lance's attention, leaning forward inquisitively, all big eyes and curiosity, "Ooh, what do you think it is? Maybe they found something?"

"I don't know, but it must be big. I saw a woman come through the other day, apparently she's a princess or something." Adam sharrugged, sharing a conspiratorial look with the two of them, "I reckon there's some big project underway, and she's the one funding it."

"I wonder what it is? Must be pretty out there if they can't get funding from the normal sources." Hunk mused, tapping at his chin.

"Well, I heard that the funding for the Jaeger programme is being limited. Apparently no one likes how much of a drain it is when there's no sign of it actually stopping the Kaiju for good. They'd rather put the money into research and building a wall." Adam scoffed, "Like that'll help when a Kaiju tears it down, or just goes around it. Who knows how long it'll take to build?"

"A wall? That seems a little-" His words are cut off by the heavy fall of boots down the hallway, echoing against the walls and announcing their arrival long before whoever is wearing them turns the corner.

By the time they finally reach the reception area, all three men are watching the hallway, Adam having sat back until he was in a more respectable position. From the sound of the footsteps Lance had been expecting someone larger, but when the woman who rounds the corner catches sight of them she pauses, giving him a moment to take her in.

Tall and well put together, not a hair out of place despite the mission she'd probably just finished coordinating, Veronica stared at him for just a second before letting out a mumbled "Lance?"

It's all Lance needed for permission, even if that's not what it was meant to be, and he launches himself at her, wrapping her in a tight hug with a laugh he couldn't have repressed even if he'd wanted to. Veronica catches him, as best as she can with the small mountain of muscle he's put on since the last time she saw him, arms slipping easily around her little brother with a small giggle of her own. "It's so good to see you."

After a few moments they pull away, although Veronica catches his hands in hers so she can keep him close. Sharp eyes run over him, assessing him ruthlessly even as a helpless grin splits her face, "You've gained weight." She giggles as he groans at her, pushing her away whilst still keeping a tight hold on her wrists.

"I've gained muscle, Ronnie, maybe you've heard of it?"

"Hmm, maybe, but you're still shorter than me so what does it matter?" She chortled as Lance twisted his face into an expression he hadn't used since they were kids, finally dropping her hands so he could step away and turn back to the others in the room.

"Hey, so this is Hunk," Lance gestured to the larger man who waved back awkwardly, a small smile lifting his lips slightly.

Veronica stepped forward, one hand out in an offer to shake which Hunk took gladly, "Hunk, it's good to finally put a face to a name. You must be pretty impressive if you've managed to put up with Lance for this long." She cast a look back at Lance who huffed in mock-anger.

"Well, once you work out how to bribe him with food he's surprisingly easy to handle." Hunk grinned warmly before being suddenly tackled by a dark-haired blur.

"How could you, Hunk? I thought we were partners and now you're teaming up against me with my sister of all people?!" Crossing his arms huffily, Lance turned away from the larger man and waited for the inevitable reaction.

"But, Lance, man no." Warm arms wrapped around him from behind, lifting him off the ground and dragging an unexpected burst of laughter from him as Hunk spun him around. "We need to work together, we're gonna save the world, remember?

A snort of amusement from the other side of the room caught their attention, catching on Veronica leaning casually against the desk, Adam grinning from behind it.

"I thought he only pulled that 'saving the world' stuff out for me." Veronica tilted back until she was fully perched on the desk, arms crossing loosely over her chest as she watched the two together. "I guess the academy really didn't manage to knock all that optimism out of you, huh?"

The pair just grinned at her, pulling a huff from her lips as she turned to face Adam, "How's the leg healing up? We're going to need you as soon as possible to whip these two into shape."

"It's alright, another week and I'll be back on my feet, a couple after that and I'll be back in fighting shape." An apprehensive wince twitched through him. "We were lucky it wasn't a bad break."

"Hmm, well I imagine it was quite a shock for you. It's not like you to fumble a fight that badly." Facing away from him as she was, Lance couldn't tell what look she was sending Adam's way, but it must have been bad because he sunk down in his seat, an apologetic expression on his face. "Well, I hope it feels better soon. Now, I need to give these two the grand tour."

"Of course." Adam nodded, glancing over her shoulder to catch the two boy's eyes, "Good luck guys, hopefully I'll be seeing you soon."

\-------------------

It turned out that the Garrison, whilst massive, was actually fairly easy to navigate. This was mostly due to huge areas of it being unnecessary for them to access (although they still could if they really wanted to), whole sections of the building dedicated to the study of Kaiju and research into how to make Jaegers more effective, as well as the building and maintenance of Jaegers. One hanger, tucked away in the back of the building, was strictly off-limits, listed as 'private research'. Lance's mind had immediately flashed back to what Adam had said about the princess currently hanging around the base and he swore to find a way in to investigate.

Other than the hangers and labs, Veronica pointed out the training rooms and simulation decks where they would be spending most of their time over the next few weeks, as well as the infirmary and mess hall. As they began making their way through stark hallways lined with doors, Veronica explained the rooming situation.

"We like to house pilots together with their partner, it promotes closer partnerships and has the added advantage of increasing the chances of at least one of you being woken up by the alarm." They made a left turn, the doors becoming more spaced out along the walls as they walked until they finally reached a room with the door standing open, the room beyond a blank slate. "And here we are. Everything you need should be inside, uniforms, towels, toiletries, but if there's anything else you need just come and find me." She offered them a small smile, "Any questions?"

They shook their heads, "Thanks for showing us around, Veronica. I'm sure you had more important things to do." Hunk offered with a muted grin, resettling his bag on his shoulder as he shifted in place.

"It was no problem." She leaned forward to catch Lance in one last tight hug, "It's so good to see you, you little pain." Stepping back she offered Hunk a smile, "And it was nice to meet you, Hunk, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other. I'll leave you to get settled in, tomorrow there's someone I'd like you to meet."

\-------------------

That night had been a blur of new faces, everyone seemed excited to meet the new pilots and they'd quickly been grabbed by a couple of the current pilots when they'd been trying to find somewhere to sit at dinner. Ina and Nadia both offered to answer any questions they might have, even managing to keep up with Hunk when he began to descend into the kind of engineering talk that always went right over Lance's head.

Although it had been nice to chat people who could tell them some more about actually piloting a Jaeger, after an hour or so Lance was fighting to keep his eyes open, the excitement of the day catching up with him as Hunk ushered him back to their room with a friendly smile to the other pilots and a promise to speak more later. Once Hunk had deposited him onto his bed it was only a matter of moments before sleep dragged him under and everything else faded away.

He was snapped out of his dreams by someone knocking at their door, Hunk's soft snores from the other side of the room comfortingly familiar in the otherwise unfamiliar surroundings.

"I'll get it..." He mumbled to the unconscious boy before stumbling to the door and swinging it open without bothering to checking the peephole. Veronica stood on the other side, grin splitting her cheeks at his ruffled appearance.

"Ooh, sorry, did I wake you?" Lance was pretty sure she was teasing him, but his sleep addled brain couldn't be bothered to figure it out. "It's time to get up, there's something I need to show the two of you."

"Do you really need to show us it at-" He leant back into the room, checking the time with a disgusted grumble, "Six AM, really Ronnie?"

"Well, I figured you'd prefer to do this without all the engineers floating about. I'll wait here while you get ready." She nudged him back with a gentle hand before pulling the door closed between them, Lance huffing at her before the door sealed completely.

Lance stretched as he made his way across the room, picking up one of his pillows and chucking it in the vague direction of Hunk's bed, suppressing a chuckle as he heard the larger boy startle awake. "Huh, Lance, what-?"

"Time to get up, Veronica's got something to show us." He was already gathering his things, picking up one of his brand new uniforms to inspect it critically. He supposed he could make it work, anything was better than the awful orange monstrosity from the academy.

"But it's so earlyyyyy!" The other boy moaned, even as he rolled out of bed and began getting ready, feet dragging unhappily behind him.

Lance laughed, nudging him on the way to the bathroom, "Bring it up with her, bud. I'm just the messenger."

As it turned out, even six AM wasn't that quiet at the Garrison. People were already up and about, a few who had obviously been working through the night dragging themselves back to their rooms with bags beneath their eyes, and others making their way to breakfast before they started their day. Veronica lead them through the hallways, keeping up a one-sided conversation with the two boys as they just nodded mutely in response. It wasn't until they drew closer to the hangers that they began to perk up, a sly smile catching on Veronica's lips as she saw them taking notice.

"Alright, here we are." She drew to a halt before the giant doors of the hanger, scanning her ID to let them in with a grin. "I figured that you could maybe use a little incentive to get through the last leg of your training, so are you ready to meet your Jaeger?"

The pair nodded, excitement tangible as they stepped into the room, eyes widening as they took in the Jaeger before them.

It was, frankly, much larger than Lance had ever expected. It was one thing to see Jaegers on TV, but in person it towered over them like nothing he'd ever seen before. Dark grey, stable and sturdy, it might be the most beautiful thing Lance had ever seen.

"We've been looking for a pair of pilots with experience with firearms; she's installed with an experimental long-range weapon that requires impeccable aim but which we've been promised will be devastating if used correctly. We've been told by your trainers at the academy that that you guys might be up for the job." Veronica's voice filters past Lance, barely catching his attention enough for him to look away from the Jaeger before him.

"Oh that's us alright, they didn't call me the sharpshooter for nothing, and Hunk's better with large firearms than anyone at the Academy." His grin almost hurts his face, pride warming him from within as Hunk nudges happily at him.

"Well then," Veronica smiles, urging the two forward, closer to the Jaeger, "I'd like to officially introduce you to Arcadia Witch. I'm sure you'll make a great team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and a surprise Adam (because honestly Dreamworks can fight me) as well as a couple of extra pilots (don't worry, the MFE boys will be coming in too, probably in the next couple of chapters) and I'm starting to regret putting so many characters in this damn thing because I'm definitely going to get lost at some point...
> 
> Never mind, it's all good! The actual story will start picking up again next chapter now that most of the introduction-y stuff is out of the way. Hope you guys enjoyed, see you again next week!
> 
>  
> 
> Jaegers---
> 
> Exalted Champion- Matt and Shiro (and Keith)  
> Serpant Ace- James Griffin and Ryan Kinkade  
> Saffron Hyena- Ina Leifsdottir and Nadia Rizavi  
> Arcadia Witch- Hunk and Lance


	3. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA How many scenes can I write without Shiro ever getting out of bed.

Shiro had been knocked unconscious before, it kind of came with the territory, but things felt off this time. Where before he had felt a little off-kilter, with perhaps a few aches or pains throughout his body, this time he could barely find the energy to pry his eyes open. Instead he took a moment to take stock of the rest of his body, finding a disconcerting numbness which could only have been caused by some pretty heavy duty painkillers.

He took a few minutes to build up his strength, focusing on trying to drag something resembling sense from his fractured memories, before he tried to open his eyes once again.

He probably could have predicted the sight which met him, which didn't make the sterile blandness of the infirmary any more welcome than it would have been on any other day. For a moment he just stared at the ceiling, the unwelcome brightness of the lights dazzling him as he considered trying to turn away. He wasn't sure how long he had been staring like that before a sound to his left caught his attention, instinctively turning his head towards it with an undignified flop.

"Shiro! You're awake." Keith scurried into the room, the book in his hands forgotten as he dumped it on a table nearby before settling into an uncomfortable-looking plastic chair, allowing Shiro to get a closer look at the boy.

If Shiro was being honest, he looked terrible, shadows dragged beneath his eyes and his skin seemed drawn tight against his skin even as a smile attempted to brighten his face. One of Keith's hands twitched towards him, the younger man shaking himself before fully reaching out to grab Shiro's hand, his skin a welcome warmth against his cooler fingers.

"Hey Keith." His croaked out, watching as Keith sagged in relief at the sound of his voice despite how rough it sounded. "Water?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, I'll just..." Keith scanned the room, apparently finding whatever he was looking for because he placed Shiro's hand back down on the sheets and stood up, rounding Shiro's bed and leaving his sight line. Shiro decided he'd just wait for him to come back, it would take far too much effort to turn his head to follow him.

After a moment Keith returned, a small cup in his hands with a straw poking out, "Here, let me help." He held the straw out to Shiro in offer and he gratefully drank, careful to drink slowly despite the burning dryness which had made itself apparent in his throat. When he seemed to be done Keith moved the cup away and quickly grabbed his hand again, a smile lighting up his face. "How are you feeling?"

Shiro managed to force a chuckle out, a groan quickly following it as some of the aches in his body made themselves known, "I've been better, but mostly just tired." He frowned as he once again tried to drag his memories together, "What happened?"

Keith glanced back at the open door before standing up to close it gently. When he came back his face was flat, although he still held onto Shiro's hand as he settled into his seat, seeming to force himself to meet his eyes. "What do you remember?"

Shiro frowned, everything was so fuzzy. "There was a Kaiju, we couldn't track it but... It's hard to remember anything else." Everything after that just felt like white noise, trying to force it was starting to give him a headache.

"Alright, alright..." Keith trailed off, fingers tightening around his minutely as he looked away from him. "No one could keep track of the thing, it managed to sneak up on you. From what we could tell you took a bad hit and it knocked Matt out." Keith's voice stumbled over the other man's name and an unnamed pit of dread opened in Shiro's stomach. He forced it away, focusing on what he was being told.

"You managed to eject him and pilot Champion away from the pod on your own, but you took another bad hit before you were forced to eject yourself. We lost sight of the Kaiju, we were hoping it was too focussed on Champion to pay attention to the pods." He paused, finally looking back at Shiro, face drawn into a harsh frown.

"What Keith? What- what happened?" He forced his hand to tighten around Keith's in what he hoped was an encouraging gesture.

"The uh, the rescue teams had already been sent out so they got there fairly fast but by the time they were there-" Keith took a deep breath, bracing himself against what he was going to say next. "They only found one pod, Shiro. Yours."

"But- Matt?" His thoughts stuttered, the headache which had been threatening before now back full force, pain lancing through his skull.

"No one knows. I mean, if it was- if it was the Kaiju there would be _something_ there, some evidence, but it was just gone. And so was the Kaiju. The tracker picked up some activity from the rift a while later but no Kaiju emerged so everyone's working on the assumption it went back through." Keith's blank face was back, as was his vice-like grip on Shiro's hand as he watched the older man work through this new information.

"But that's never..." Shiro muttered, eyes slipping shut for a moment before he forced them back open, his need for answers greater than his urge to escape.

Keith let out a bitter laugh, "Never happened before, yeah, I know. It's got everyone in a panic. Between that, how difficult it was to pick up on the radar, and how it might have taken Matt with it, just about everyone's on high alert right now."

"So it really took Matt?" Shiro's throat was starting to ache with all this talking but he needed answers so he forced himself onwards.

"That's what-that's what Pidge thinks..." Keith finished sullenly, eyebrows bunching as he thought of his friend.

"How's she doing? And Sam and Coleen?"

"They're, they're not good. But they're working through it, and they're not giving up. Pidge is already working on three different gadgets to try to find Matt, I think it's driving Iverson mad." The thought wrung a sad chuckle out of Keith before his features settled back into a frown. "I'm sure they'll be 'round to see you when they hear you're awake. They've been worried."

SHiro groaned, "They shouldn't have to be worried about me when-" He was cut off with a cough, Keith reaching for him to help him lean forward, taking some of the pressure off his shoulder where the worst of the pain was radiating from. He was just about to twist his head to try and take a look at the damage when Keith caught his chin, turning him back to look at him, something indescribable in his eyes.

"Shiro, there's something else. But I need you to keep calm when I tell you, okay?" Keith had moved so he was perched on the side of Shiro's bed, his warmth soaking into the space by his hip a comforting presence.

"I hope you realise that's a terrible way to keep someone calm." He wheezed at him, taking a moment to gather himself before nodding impatiently, "Just tell me, Keith.

"Alright, so when the rescue team found you, you had lost a lot of blood. They did everything they could to stabilise you on the way back but by the time you were here they had to-" Keith cut himself off, clinging tightly to his hand as he caught his breath. "Whatever happened out there, it practically _severed_ your arm. There was nothing they could do to save it. I'm sorry, Shiro."

"Okay." Shiro managed to gasp out. Panic forced long forgotten breathing exercises back to the surface of his mind, deep breath in, hold it, deep breath out. And repeat until the room stopped spinning.

It wasn't until he'd gotten himself under control that he realised Keith had been breathing along with him, whether it was to help himself or out of some kind of support for Shiro he wasn't sure, but he still offered him what must have been an exhausted smile before setting his face in a blank stare.

He only managed to look at his arm for a moment, barely enough time to take in the stark white bandages and the distinct lack of anything below his upper bicep, but it still almost sent him spiralling once again. Instead he focussed on the quiet muttering coming from Keith at his side, barely audible even in the near-silent room.

"-t'll be okay, I'll be here for you like you were here for me. We're a team, Shiro, and I won't let you do this alone, I promise. We'll be-"

"Keith." It was barely a whisper but it was enough to pull the younger man out of his thoughts, two damp eyes turning to take him in with an exhausted blink. "It's okay."

Keith seemed to tremble for a moment before pulling himself back together. "It's, yeah. Okay."

They sat in silence for a while, both too lost in their thoughts to speak, until the silence was broken by a yawn from Shiro, swiftly followed by a pained wince.

Keith turned to him, eyebrows furrowed as he watched him settle lower on his bed, "You should be resting. Is there anything you need?"

"I'm fine Keith." He waved the boy away, forcing a small smile onto his lips as Keith stood from his perch with a frown.

"Alright, if you're sure. I'll let your doctor know you're awake and I'll be back later to keep you company, okay?" Keith was reluctantly backing towards the door, slowing down the closer he got.

"Okay Keith. You get some rest too, you look like you could use it."

Keith scoffed at him before opening the door to leave. As he stepped over the threshold he turned back with a sigh, shoulders slumped "I'm really glad you're okay, Shiro."

"Yeah, me too buddy." Shiro smiled at him once more before he left the room with the sound of the door clicking shut behind him. Staring back up at the ceiling, Shiro felt a tear slip down his cheek before he forced everything back down.

He couldn't focus on it now, or he was afraid he'd crumble under the weight of everything. For now he'd just work on getting better. Hopefully things would begin to fall into place after that.

\-------------------

"Takashi? Are you awake?" The voice was gentler than anyone Shiro was expecting to hear at his door, and that, more than the voice itself, caught his attention. His doctors never spoke before entering, Keith was either silent or ranting about whatever had annoyed him that day around the Garrison, and he could usually hear any of the Holts coming before they even reached his hallway.

He glanced up, an unexpected but welcome face greeting him, "Adam? It's good to see you." The smile he could feel tugging at his lips felt far more real than anything he'd been forcing for the others, maybe because he suspected there was no reason to keep the brave face up for him.

Adam chuckled, "It's better to see you. The last time I saw you, you were..." He trailed off, eyes drifting away for a moment before snapping back to Shiro with an only slightly forced-looking smile, "Anyway, it _is_ good to see you."

"Hmm. Come in, Keith's not due for a visit for a while yet and I'm bored. For some reason they won't let me wander around on my own." He smirked at the other man.

"Do you think it might be because you were a secret klutz even before you were knocked off balance?" Adam snarked back at him before seeming to catch himself with a wince, "Sorry, is it too soon?"

A dry laugh slipped from Shiro, "Are you kidding? My most common visitors are the Holts and _Keith_ , none of them are winning any awards for tact." He quirked an eyebrow at the other man who was still leaning against the door, "At least you were almost funny about it. Sam got flustered yesterday and started listing "unexpected uses for my stump", it took Pidge dumping Bae Bae on him to get him to stop." Shiro felt a flash of warmth at the thought of the family, even with what they'd lost they'd been coming to keep him company, always with smiles on their faces.

"Well, it's good to know that some things will never change, like Sam Holt's inability to handle awkward social situations."

"Yeah." Shiro sighed before cocking one eyebrow at the other man, "Are you coming in or what?"

"Ah, well funny story there." Adam hopped into the room, pulling a crutch from where it had probably been resting beside the door to help him make it to the chair. He stretched his leg out in front of him with a grimace before turning back to Shiro with a grin, "Not to steal your thunder or anything, but it's pretty serious."

"Oh, are they going to amputate that too? We can be stump buddies." Shiro met his grin with a blank stare, holding it for as long as he could before he dissolved into giggles, Adam laughing along with him. It took a moment for them to calm down, something warm settling in his stomach as he watched the other man smile over at him. "So how did you do it?"

"Training accident. That's what I get for being cocky." Adam shrugged, waving off Shiro's concern. "It's just a bad sprain anyway, nothing to worry about."

"Good, at least one of us needs to be a fully functioning person eventually." Shiro knew he was letting too much slip, but it was harder keeping up his mask with Adam around, and he knew the other man wouldn't want him to.

Adam's eyebrows furrowed as he reached forward to place his hand over Shiro's, hesitating for a moment before twining their fingers together, "That's not true. You know that, right Takashi?"

His concern tugged at something in Shiro, he felt something heavy fall away but refused to acknowledge it. "It is though, isn't it? I mean, no matter how good the prosthetic is it'll never be the same." His shoulders drooped as he tilted his head away from the other man. "Sorry, you don't need to hear this."

Adam made a worried noise, leaning closer, "Maybe not, but I feel like you need to say it. So I'm here if you want to?" It was an offer; Shiro wasn't sure how likely Adam was to let it go if he declined, but he found he didn't really want to.

Instead he turned back to the other man, finding him closer than expected but unexpectedly being okay with it. "I- Alright. It's just that this seems so huge to me, but to everyone else? I mean, the Holt's _lost_ Matt, they have no idea where he is. And the number of Kaiju events is only increasing, everyone's under so much stress, I just feel like," He pulled a breath in, at some point it'd become harder to breathe, "I feel like I'm making a big deal out of nothing."

"Bullshit." Shiro's head shot up at the sound of Adam's soft curse. "This is a huge, life-changing event, Takashi. No one's going to hold anything against you for that. And you shouldn't feel bad that other people are worrying about you, just take it for what it is."

"And what's that?" Shiro butted in, a small frown tugging at his lips.

"People who care about you, you idiot. Listen, if something like this had happened to, say, Keith, would you be okay with leaving him to deal with it alone just because there were other things happening in your life?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Exactly, because you care about him you dumbass. Now stop feeling guilty for having friends and let us worry about you, okay? Everyone at the Garrison just wants you to be healthy." Adam reached up to brush a tear off his face with a sad smile. "I want you to be healthy."

Shiro scoffed, slightly choked up after Adam's speech, "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure Iverson couldn't care less whether I'm okay or not, now that I'm no good to him."

Adam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm never going to be a pilot again, not like this." He lifted what was left of his arm up slightly, wincing as even the small movement pulled at something painfully.

"Maybe not." Adam conceded, squeezing his hand gently with a conciliatory smile. "But that doesn't mean you have no use. Veronica's never stepped foot in a Jaeger and she's one of the most valuable people in this whole base." He reached out, tapping Shiro lightly under the chin with one finger, "Keep your chin up, you'll find your place. And until then you just need to focus on healing, yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks Adam."

They had just settled into a comfortable silence, Adam's hand still covering Shiro's with a comforting blanket of warmth as Shiro leaned closer to him unconsciously, when Keith appeared around the open door, a rare look of mischief lighting on his face as he took in the scene.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your _date_." He snickered, grinning to himself as he turned to leave.

Shiro spluttered, almost pulling away from the other man before he noticed Adam was staying as they were, hands still touching with a small shy smile on his face. The warmth he'd been feeling since Adam arrived somehow grew even more, now more like the heat of an open fireplace, welcoming and comfortable.

"Oh, and Shiro," Keith popped back around the door, smirking once again, "Don't let him convince you he hurt himself training. When he heard you'd been hurt he literally tripped over himself trying to find out how you were, if it weren't so sad it would have been hilarious."

Keith fled with a laugh, followed by a surprisingly spry Adam who hobbled after him, cursing the younger man out as he went. Shiro settled back into his pillows, waiting for the other man to return with a smile on his face.

\-------------------

Shiro wouldn't say that he was okay with everything that had happened, but in the last couple of weeks the pervading ache which had taken over his body had begun to fade, his tiredness drifting away to be replaced with boredom. His daily visitors helped, but he found himself craving action; being stuck in his bed was driving him mad faster than any lasting effects from the accident could.

So when his doctors had mentioned he might be able to get out of the infirmary and back to his own room soon he had jumped at the idea, putting on a good face to try and stop the doctors from changing their minds. Keith had laughed at him, telling him that it would happen when he was ready either way, but everyone who came in to check on him seemed to appreciate his smile so he kept going.

It was a couple of days later when he received a completely unexpected guest at his door. The young woman knocked daintily, peering through the doorway with a small smile. "Ranger Shirogane, it's a pleasure to meet you. May I come in?"

He was having trouble placing her accent, trying to figure it out as he nodded distractedly for her to take the available chair which had taken up permanent residence at his bedside. She perched on the chair, hands folded in her lap as a pleasant smile brightened her face. When her eyes met his he had to pause, something terribly intent in her stare even as the rest of her expression spoke only of comfort and peace.

"I have a proposition for you, Ranger Shirogane, if you would be willing to listen?" She quirked her head to one side in a silent request for permission.

"Of course, but would it be okay to ask who you are first? I'm afraid we're on uneven footing here."

Her face lit up in a bright blush, one hand slipping to cover her mouth, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!" She fumbled for a moment before offering him her left hand to shake, "Princess Allura of Altea, although I think we can do away with titles for now, considering the circumstances."

"Princess?" Shiro stumbled for a moment before pulling himself together with a wary smile. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Allura, but I don't know what I can do for you as I am now. I'm a bit, uh..." He motioned towards what was left of his right arm with a shrug.

"Actually, that's exactly what I was hoping to talk to you about, Ranger Shirogane."

"Shiro, please Princess."

"Of course, Shiro. Well, before Altea was destroyed we were working on a number of projects to aid the Jaeger programme, both directly and in a support role."

Shiro hummed, "Yes, I heard about that. But I thought it was all lost when the capital was destroyed?"

"Mostly, yes. But fortunately I was out of the country visiting a Jaeger facility with one of our lead engineers, he had the plans to some of the designs with him so they were preserved. Unfortunately, without Altean technology there hasn't been much we could do until now."

"Something changed?"

"Yes." A look of distinct relief settled over her as she leant forwards in her seat. "Coran has been working with an engineer here, Samuel Holt, to rebuild enough Altean technology for the plans to be useable again." She settled her unnerving gaze on his once again, a small smile playing at her lips. "One of those designs is for an advanced prosthetic we think you may find a use for."

Shiro flushed, flustered under her attention, "I'm flattered, Allura, but isn't there someone else who needs it m-"

"I think you're underestimating what this means for you Shiro." At Shiro's confused look she smiled, "If the prosthetic works as it should, we will be able to replace your arm with one with practically all previous functions. You would be able to operate it as though it were your real arm, and do everything you could before losing yours."

"You mean...?"

"Yes, you could pilot a Jaeger again, Ranger." She smirked, lifting an eyebrow cheekily at what Shiro assumed was a look of awe on his face. "And with that, we have another offer for you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I would say I have a good reason but I spent all day yesterday playing Pokemon instead of finishing this chapter and editing so I really don't have a leg to stand on here... 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys. Just so you know, I'm imagining Altea in this universe to be something of a city-state built on an island somewhere near Australia, but the exact details shouldn't be too important for the story so unless you guys are interested I'll just leave it as is. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Jaegers--
> 
> Exalted Champion- Matt and Shiro (and Keith)  
> Serpant Ace- Griffin and Kinkade  
> Saffron Hyena- Leifsdottir and Rizavi  
> Arcadia Witch- Hunk and Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's chapter one, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. I'm going to try for a weekly update schedule but I'll let you guys know if that changes. Also, I wrote that last part whilst listening to The Rains of Castemere, so you can blame Game of Thrones for it, it's not my fault I swear. 
> 
> I'm going to try to keep a running list of everyone's Jaegers (obviously they'll eventually be in Voltron, but there will still be others around soooo) 
> 
> Jaegers---
> 
> Exalted Champion- Matt and Shiro (and Keith)  
> Serpant Ace- Unknown Pilots  
> Saffron Hyena- Unknown Pilots
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think! It's been a while so I might be a bit off my game, so comments are appreciated!


End file.
